Harry Potter and the War of Voldermort
by Firebolt-guy
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Though a war has emerged that calls Harry, wizards, witches and muggles in a fight to save both the magical and ordinary world.


The sun was beginning to set as Harry Potter walked through Magnolia Crescent. He reminisced, the thought of Dudley and the dementors lingered in the back of his head. He revisited the place where he had once conjured a _Patrous_. Harry took a deep breathe with chills, similar to the effects of a nearby dementor. He searched the area carefully, but with no fear.

Harry felt a wind rush past his jet black hair, longer and rougher than previous years. It was a crow. Harry laughed silently. It seemed he was afraid of nothing. He had been through so much, he wasn't the same. He best friend, Sirius Black, died. He was like a father to him, the closest thing. The crow croaked on the lamp post. Harry ignored it. His footsteps echoed through the streets toward Privet Drive.

Harry had grown more than expected. Vernon Dursley now thinks twice before standing up to Harry to scold him. Harry continued walk. Suddenly, the crow continued to croak continuously. Harry turned towards the lamppost and watched the crow. Darkness covered the clouds and the sounds that proved life on Privet drive became silent. Harry left his wand back in the room of the dursley's house. The crow flew away. There alone, Harry only heard his breathe. _Dementors_, harry thought.

The same effects were happening as if a dementor was nearby. He waited but nothing. Then a green light had past by him very quick. Then another straight at harry but he had dodged it. His reflexes improved. Harry stood there and then another. This time it skinned his shirt. He could hear the sleeve rip. Without knowing any direction Harry darted left. He knew he was being followed but they weren't conjuring any spells. He couldn't hear his footsteps. The cold grew in his lungs.

He slammed into a wall. The pain surged through his body. He felt something cold running from his nose. A large fireball came toward him. It lit the street . Harry couldn't get up, even with all the strength he had left. he stared into the fire coming closer and closer...

In darkness, Harry heard a distant voice. _Hello...Hello...wake up..._Harry tried to open his eyes. Eventually he did. He awoke. The glasses he had always worn were cracked. He looked around and found himself in a large warehouse. He tried to get up but felt pain in his arm which he now realized was bandaged.

" Hello? ", he yelled.

Drips of water from the roof could be heard. A rat scattered toward Harry but fled in between large metal crates.

" Glad you're awake, Harry Potter." harry was startled. "Its all right, Im on your side." The person chuckled.

Harry could tell the person was old by his voice. Footsteps echoed. Harry tried to push himself towards a wall.

" Don't move, you need to rest. Those dementors really did a number on you. Yeah, and those Death eaters."

On Harry's left came something small. The size of one of those trolls working at Gringotts Wizard Bank. Though he had a human face, similar to Dumbledore's. His cane tapped the cold floor as he limped closer. He smiled at Harry.

" Ahh, just like your father." the little old man said. But harry was to busy staring at him.

"The names Frank, Frank Stratocaster." He moved in on Harry. Harry could hear him breathe, as If with each breath he struggled for oxygen.

" I gotta clean that up, your arm, but it ain't that bad." Frank said.

Harry, feeling slightly recovered, looked at his arm. it had a bleeding gash on his forearm.

" Yup, I'll be back, you stay right there." Frank yelled back as he walked into the darkness of the warehouse. Harry looked around. the ceiling of the warehouse was at least one hundred feet tall. The moon shinned through the grim windows. Pipes from above creaked and dripped. Harry felt a little relieved that the Frank was helping him, but what happened back at Privet Drive still crowded his thoughts. The news of dementors attacking him was no surprise. The only surprise were the death eaters. How could they have been there with the dementors?

" Im back." Frank said which Harry didn't noticed. Frank limped towards Harry and dropped his cane.

As Frank applied the alcohol to his wound, harry noticed that there was a tattoo of the letter "A" on the top of his hand. It was cursive and decorated with a phoenix, twisting around the letter.

"The mark of an Auror. "Frank said proudly, taking notice that harry had seen it. Tears began to come out of harry's eyes as the the pain burned even worse than before.

" There." Frank threw the swab away.

" Harry, the dementors and death eaters were sent to kill you. Why they came to Privet Drive again, I don't know. You were lucky that I was around." Frank said relieved.

"Why-why were you here?" Harry said having trouble breathing.

"To take you, but they got to you first."

Harry rested on the rough brick wall. He tried to gather himself. His neck bothered him because he had to look very low to view Frank.

"Damn it, ok lets go Harry." Frank said nervously.

Harry looked up and saw an orange light through one of the warehouse's windows.

"Harry! get up we must move quickly." frank yelled fearfully. Harry managed to get up and stumbled toward Frank.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he followed slowly. Frank stopped and said

" A signal from the Aurors, we must get you out of the Ordinary World for your own safety..."


End file.
